Problem: $ \dfrac{3}{5} \div -\dfrac{1}{8} = {?} $
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{3}{5} \times -8 $ $ = \dfrac{3 \times -8} {5 \times 1} $ $ = -\dfrac{24}{5}$